Max
is a seductive, cunning, and cool-headed prostitute in the brothel on Nassau. In Eleanor Guthrie, she’s found a kindred spirit, a lover, maybe even a savior, but when her aspirations and Eleanor’s begin to conflict, their relationship, and Max’s well-being, take a dark turn for the worse… Personality In the beginning, she was seductive, cunning and was curious. Season One Max was one of the many prostitutes in Nassau. She, among others, was hired as a welcoming gift for John Silver. Despite several beautiful women in bed with him, Silver kept his eyes on the page he took from the Ship's cook. After the rest of the women left, and while Silver was getting dressed, Max confronted him and asked him what it is that was so important. She then threatened to turn him in to his Captain unless he cut her in on the profits. Silver reluctantly agreed. Later that night, Max helped Silver sneak aboard the Walrus so he could search the captain's quarters for the rest of the book, a ledger owned by his previous Captain. Silver found the missing page and realized that it's the schedule of the L'urca de Lima. After sneaking back to shore, Max returned to the brothel where she found Eleanor Guthrie, bruised and shaken after a meeting with her former lover Charles Vane. Max took Eleanor to her room to clean her up and comfort her, before having sex. Max would eventually inform Jack Rackham of the schedule and offered to sell it to him. The two set up a meeting for the purchase of the schedule. The meeting was abruptly broken up by Vane, who believed Max was lying. He relented though not before vowing to kill her should the plan go south. After the meeting, Max was confronted by Gates and Billy Bones, who knew she was working as a middle man for Silver. They later brought in Eleanor, who also asked her for the page, much to the surprise and pain of Max. After she told them about the plan to sell the schedule, Max pleaded with Eleanor to leave the island with her to start a new life. Eleanor turned her down, but asked Max to stay with her so she can protect her. Despite Eleanor's own pleas, Max later sneaked out of the brothel, with the intent of leaving the island. However, she was caught and captured by Vane and his men, and locked away. Max was then beaten and raped by Vane's men. After some time, Vane came to her, asking why she would leave Eleanor's protection when she had to have known the risks. Max told Vane that he knew exactly why: the loss of Eleanor's affection. Vane then told Rackham to clean her up, and sneak her off the island after dark. Dispite Rackhams attempts to get her out, he was stopped by several of the Ranger's crew, who told him that while the captain may have told him to let her go, its not up to him. They proceeded to assault her right in the streets, with the main culprit being Hamund. Her screams attracted the rest of the crew, several spectators, and Eleanor. Eleanor rushed in and beat the men off Max and told them that none of them would ever do business on the island again unless they joined Flints crew. Max, still hurt over Eleanor's rejection, and feeling guilt over what her involvement had done to Vane, told Vane that she would remain his captive until her debts were paid off. While "paying off" her debt, she was routinely mistreated by the Ranger's crew until she convinced them that they would get more pleasure out of her if they were gentle with her. The only one who continued to mistreat her was Hamund. Hamund's ill treatment of Max especially distressed Anne Bonny. Bonny would eventually reach out to Eleanor in an effort to kill Hamund and the others that abused Max. Eleanor provided some men to the effort and along with Bonny, they assisted in killing Hamund and other members of the Ranger crew. Following this, Max was freed and returned to her room in the brothel. Memorable Quotes "When the sea grows rough, you come to Max, Max is your harbour." -Max to Eleanor.I. "When a man is being fucked he wants to know whose cock was in him." -Max to Silver.II. Image Gallery Max Eleanor 2.jpg Max Eleanor.jpg Max in bed.jpg STARZ-Black-Sails-9.jpg Maxabused.jpg Max alone.jpg References Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Civilian